


Deceitful Love

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Forced Marriage, romanogers - Freeform, spooky fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: "Soon, soon you shall be mine. Forever and ever Natalia. But if you try to run or fight, you’ll just make things worse."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Romanogers Spooky-Fest going on Tumblr hosted by SteveNatDaily . Anyways first prompt is Vampire/Dark Romance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

She remembered when she had met the man. So young and naive as he talked to her in such a sweet and gentle voice. She didn’t think that she would owe her life to him, especially after he had done so many favors for her and her family. Now she was to attend a masquerade party in which she would be introduced as his future wife.

“Oh Natalia look how beautiful you are,” her mother cupped her face. Natalia had don on a red dress with black accents on it. “You will sure have his attention.”

“Must I marry him mother, I want to marry out of love.”

Arina gave her daughter a gentle smile, “I’m sorry little one, but we have no choice. We owe Mr. Rogers so many favors.” If it wasn’t for the blond man, her family would be poor and out on the streets. “This is not the life we wanted for you child.”

The 23-year-old gave her mother a smile, “I know momma, it’s just - I’m not ready for this sort of thing.”

“He’ll be kind and gentle to you, just like he always have.”

*****

Natalia let out a shaky breath as she entered the mansion. She wore a black mask with red trimmings. She smiled and curtsied to everyone she passed by.

“Lady Natalia,” a young man with brown hair called out, “My names is James Barnes, but feel free to call me Bucky.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” she curtsied.

“Steve Rogers is expecting you ma’am.”

“You know of him?”

Bucky nodded, “Steve and I are childhood friends.”

“So you must know he is…”

“Yes I do,” Bucky flashed a smile with his own vampire fangs showing, “as am I.” Natalia felt frightened but knew she had to be brave. “Do not fear little one, most of our guests here are human. The other vampires know not to prey on humans.”

“Oh,” Natalia felt relieved.

“Come with me,” Bucky held his arm out and she wrapped her own arm around his as he guided her to where Steve was. Once they reached a private room, Bucky allowed her entry first. “Steve, you’re future wife is here.”

Natalia let out a gasp, her future husband was wearing a dark navy suit and a black masquerade mask.

“M’lady,” Steve reached for her hand and kissed it. “My, it has been many years since I’ve seen you little one,” he purred.

Natalia didn’t know if she wanted to blush or yell.

“Just because I am going to become your wife, does not mean I will love you.”

Steve chuckled, “Oh sweet little one,” he brushed back a strand of her hair, “even the strongest know when to give up. Bucky it’s time.”

Bucky nodded and led the two to the main staircase. Once there Bucky had called out everyone’s attention.

“Mr. Rogers has an important announcement to make.”

“Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending my masquerade party, but tonight I have a special announcement to make. Tonight I introduce my fiance - my future wife…. Ms. Natalia Romanov.” As Steve held his hand out for her, Natalia took it and smiled at the attendees. Everyone clapped and voiced their congratulations.

“KISS,” was everyone’s request.

“If it pleases everyone,” Steve smiled at them and then smiled at the redhead. Leaning forward he whispered against her lips, “The first of many little one.” As he pressed his lips against hers, Natalia felt her body shudder. His tongue caressing her own. She moaned into the kiss as his hands stroked her sides, ignoring the cheering from the attendees in front of them. “Like I said,” he whispered into her ear, “fighting will be useless.”

Her emerald eyes became like steel, “I never back down from a challenge.”

Steve let out another chuckle, “Oh little one, you are the most interesting woman I have ever met. Let us have our first dance as an engaged couple.” Natalia nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

She was amazed by his grace as they danced upon the floor. Their eyes locked on one another. As he dipped her, Natalia shuddered as she could feel his fangs gently grazing along her neck.

“Soon my dear, you will be mine in more ways than one.”

As he brought her back up, she smirked, “Is that a challenge or a promise?”

Steve let out another laugh as they continued their dance. The blond knew he made the right choice on his mate. The first time he meet her when she was so young, he wanted to protect her, now that she was older, he wanted nothing more than to claim her as his and make her a woman. Steve suppressed his desire as images of her naked underneath him, drinking her blood, and claiming her entered his mind.

_“Soon, soon you shall be mine. Forever and ever Natalia. But if you try to run or fight, you’ll just make things worse.”_


End file.
